Kelly Potter
by Malicia Lupin
Summary: Si après la Bataille Finale,on découvrait que dans le corps de Harry Potter se cachait Kelly Potter,une adolescente qui en veut à ceux qui se limitent aux apparences en ayant souffert ainsi que son petitami.Voici leur histoire.harryfille HPOC PAUSE cf bio
1. Coma et Réveil

**KELLY POTTER**

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas sauf Kelly et Nathan, ils sont à JK Rowling, il n'y a que l'histoire qui soit à moi

Note : J'ai modifié la situation générale, l'épisode du Département des Mystères n'a pas vu la mort Sirius et après sa 6em année Harry vient de vaincre Voldemort, ainsi Sirius et Dumbledore ne sont pas morts.

Note 2 : Comme promis, je vous mets toutes mes histoires même si elles mettent du temps à venir, ça dépendra des reviews, de mon temps libre et de mon humeur.

Joyeux Noël !

Chapitre 1 : Coma et Réveil :

L'Angleterre.

Tout est normal sur cette grande île. Les oiseaux chantent, les habitants dorment, les voitures roulent, les voleurs cambriolent et les touristes vont et viennent d'une gare à l'autre.

Mais si on y regarde de plus près, on peut voir que de nombreuses fêtes ont lieu dans des endroits cachés des personnes non dotées de pouvoirs magiques, appelés plus communément par des personnes possédant, justement, des dons magiques, les Moldus.

Dans l'Angleterre sorcière, tout n'est que rire, joie, fête et allégresse qui ne dureront qu'un temps. Jusqu'au moment où le poids des sacrifices de centaines de personnes pour arriver à cette situation de paix se fera ressentir, toutes les familles déchirées devront faire leur deuil mais personne n'y songe pour le moment.

Tout n'est que rire et joie ? Non, à Poudlard, l'école de magie britannique, les familles et amis s'inquiètent du sort de plusieurs sorciers, plongés dans le coma à cause de leurs nombreuses blessures. Près de ces deux personnes, plusieurs autres individus espèrent leur rétablissement rapide.

Tout d'abord, un homme, la trentaine aux magnifiques cheveux châtain très clair méchés naturellement de nombreuses nuances de blond, se trouvait dans les profondeurs reposantes du coma. A ses côtés se trouvaient Narcissa Malfoy, amie de l'homme depuis son adolescence et son meilleur ami, Sirius Black, installé entre les deux lits des comateux qui s'inquiétaient également du sort de la petite amie du comateux qui était leur petite cousine et également Auror, elle devait donc rendre des comptes au Ministère, rapports…

Dans le lit voisin, se trouvait un jeune homme brun, lui aussi dans le même état que celui qu'il considérait comme son oncle. Près de lui se trouvaient ses deux meilleurs amis, Ronald Weasley et Hermione Granger ainsi qu'un autre jeune homme que seuls ces derniers semblaient connaître. Il était assez pâle, peut-être était-ce dû à l'angoisse, avait des cheveux foncés et semblait plongé dans de moroses pensées.

Puis l'homme aux cheveux blond se réveilla lentement et l'infirmière s'approcha de lui, lui lança une série de sorts et déclara que tout allait bien pour lui, qu'il devait seulement se reposer. Il lui 

fallut une dizaine de minutes pour émerger avant de se retrouver enserré dans les bras des deux cousins qui s'étaient fait un sang d'encre pour lui.

-Que s'est-il passé ? Murmura-t-il faiblement.

-C'est fini, Voldemort est mort, mais il y a eu beaucoup de pertes, et ici, il n'y a que mon filleul dont on ne connaît pas la raison de son état. Rendors-toi, maintenant.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, il se rendormit presque instantanément, complètement épuisé par la récente bataille et sa sortie du coma.

Quelques jours passèrent ainsi, dans l'inquiétude la plus totale jusqu'à ce qu'un midi, le héros de la guerre ne se réveille. La première personne près de lui fut le jeune inconnu qui passa une main dans ses cheveux. Harry ouvrit lentement les yeux, sembla se remémorer les récents événements puis lorsque ses meilleurs amis approchèrent, il eut l'air soulagé et sans un mot prononcé, Hermione le serra dans ses bras.

-J'ai eu tellement peur pour toi, sanglota la jeune fille dans le cou du jeune homme.

-Tu n'aurais pas dû 'Mione, je vais bien ! La consola-t-il.

-Ca, jeune homme c'est à moi d'en décider ! Interrompit l'infirmière.

-C'est ça, vous ne saviez même pas pourquoi j'étais dans le coma jusqu'à maintenant ! Répliqua le jeune homme alité.

-Puisque vous connaissez mon métier mieux que moi, expliquez-nous ! Rétorqua-t-elle, vexée, bien qu'elle reconnaisse intérieurement qu'il n'avait pas tord.

-C'était un coma qui servait à remplir mes réserves de magie qui étaient vides. Normalement ça aurait du prendre plus de temps mais avec la bataille qui approchait, pour que je sois plus en forme, Ron, Hermione, Nathan et moi avons partagé le sort qui protège mon apparence.

Les adultes, sauf Sirius et Narcissa, et Remus qui dormait encore, exprimèrent leur surprise dans une cacophonie à donner un mal de crâne à un sourd. Harry, pour avoir un peu de silence bien mérité, demanda à ses amis de créer une bulle autour d'eux.

Une fois remit de leur surprise, les adultes se tournèrent vers les adolescents en leur demandant implicitement des explications. Ce fut Dumbledore qui se jeta à l'eau le premier.

-Mais dit-nous Harry, pourquoi caches-tu ton apparence, tu ne devrais pas en avoir honte, le physique ne fait pas tout, tu sais.

-Si je me cache c'est à cause de Voldemort. Et se sont mes parents, mon parrain et ma marraine qui tenaient le sort jusqu'à ce que je sois capable de le tenir seule.

-Je dois dire que je ne comprends pas tout.

-Et qu'est ce que vous voulez que ça me fasse ! L'agressa-t-il.

-Et bien j'aimerais savoir.

-Et bien moi j'aimerais savoir pourquoi vous avez cru le médiocre poème de cette folle, pourquoi personne ne connaît Nathan qui est à côté de moi et pourquoi personne n'a jamais remarqué Kelly qui vient de temps en temps s'asseoir à la table des Gryffondor ?

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, Harry.

-Justement vous ne voyez rien parce que vous attachez trop d'importance à l'apparence. Vous vous y fiez toujours, Sirius en est un exemple.

-Donc tu ne diras rien, soupira le vieil homme.

-Je vais juste demander à mes amis de libérer mon apparence.

Ceci dit, Nathan s'assit à côté du jeune homme pour que Ron et Hermione puissent se positionner chacun d'un côté de leur meilleur ami qui prirent chacun une de ses mains et Nathan qui posa la paume de sa main sur son front. Tous les quatre fermèrent les yeux, le silence était maître de la 

salle et les adultes regardaient les adolescents avec curiosité mais ils savaient que ce moment était important et qu'ils ne devaient pas l'interrompre.

Les mains des quatre jeunes se mirent à briller légèrement tout d'abord d'une lueur blanche grandissante qui bientôt les éblouissait tous tellement qu'ils devaient en fermer les yeux. La lumière les engloba tous les quatre puis commença à diminuer d'intensité jusqu'à ce que, sûrs de ne pas être aveuglé, les adultes découvrirent deux jeunes hommes et deux jeunes femmes sur le lit du héros ou plutôt de l'héroïne.

Leur stupeur fut telle que tout le monde resta sans voix devant la jeune femme brune qui se tenait couchée à la place de leur héros. Elle ressemblait beaucoup à son père physiquement mais avec des traits moins marqués et plus féminins et affichait un sourire béat certainement dû à la transformation qui devait la soulager de ne pas être sous une apparence d'emprunt. On voyait la poitrine se soulever et se rabaisser rapidement, la métamorphose avait sûrement été quelque peu douloureuse.

Elle ouvrit rapidement ses beaux yeux verts, identiques à ceux qu'on lui avait toujours connu, qui croisèrent ceux soulagés de l'inconnu, Nathan. Son sourire s'élargit, ses yeux pétillaient de joie. Elle se souleva rapidement, croisa ses bras derrière le cou de l'inconnu et se laissa retomber sur son oreiller entraînant dans sa chute le jeune homme qui atterrit sur la jeune femme qui attira rapidement son visage vers le sien puis elle embrassa le jeune homme qui posa ses coudes et ses avant-bras près du visage de l'héroïne pour être stable et ne pas écraser sa supposée petite amie.

Les autres spectateurs, les professeurs de Poudlard, les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix et l'infirmière étaient bouche bée devant ce spectacle. Eux qui croyaient connaître l'essentiel de la vie de l'Elu se rendaient comptent maintenant de leur crédulité et de leur erreur d'avoir voulu contrôler sa vie ainsi que le fait comme le leur avait dit quelques minutes auparavant leur manie de ne s'arrêter qu'aux apparences.

Quant à Sirius, Narcissa et Remus, qui s'était réveillée entre temps, ils étaient ravis que leur petite colombe ait trouvé le bonheur malgré la guerre. Les deux cousins s'approchèrent, Remus étant toujours alité et toussotèrent, histoire de se faire remarquer. Les autres s'attendaient à ce que « Harry » rougisse puisqu'il avait toujours été assez timide mais, au contraire, les deux adolescents s'interrompirent et se tournèrent vers les deux Black en souriant. Puis «Harry » s'exclama, à la grande surprise de «ceux qui ne se fiaient qu'aux apparences » :

-Parrain, Marraine ! Vous allez bien ?

-Très bien ma chérie mais ce n'est pas le cas de ton Parrain, il n'arrêtait pas de tourner en rond, de transformer et de se retransformer en chien et ce jusqu'à ce que tu te réveilles.

-C'est même pas vrai ! Cissi tu racontes n'importe quoi, ce n'est pas moi qui me coiffais et me recoiffais pour éviter de me ronger les ongles tellement j'étais nerveux.

-Tu dérailles complètement ! Tu…

-Venez-en au fait ! Je n'ai pas l'intention de vous écouter vous disputer toute la journée, j'ai autre chose à faire ! Les coupa un peu sèchement leur filleule.

Mais ils ne purent continuer leur conversation puisque «Monsieur les apparences » les interrompit pour poser, à leur avis, une question idiote :

-Mais je croyais que la marraine de Harry était morte peu après sa naissance !

-Et d'une je ne m'appelle pas Harry mais Kelly et de deux c'était pour protéger Cissa de son mari et de Voldemort.

-Je ne comprends pas, demanda Dumbledore sous le regard agacé des adolescents et surtout de Kelly qui commençait à s'échauffer.

-Ce n'est quand même pas compliqué, elle a été mariée de force à Lucius Malfoy mais ne partageait pas les idées des Mangemorts et de sa famille. Elle entretenait une amitié secrète avec son cousin et ma mère, c'est comme ça qu'elle est devenue ma marraine et ainsi on la protégeait de la justice car un parrain ou une marraine ne peut faire aucun mal à son filleul, c'est inscrit dans le rituel et vous auriez dû vous en souvenir avant d'avoir accusé Sirius de vouloir me tuer.

-Mais comment peux-tu savoir ça ? Personne ne l'a jamais su !

-Vous voulez dire qu'à chaque naissance, les sorciers utilisent un rituel dont ils ne connaissent pas le rôle ?

-Mais si, tout le monde connaît son rôle, il sert à désigner les parrain et marraine de l'enfant.

-C'est bien ce que je disais, les sorciers utilisent un rituel dont ils ne savent rien. Dites-moi, avec toutes les langues que vous connaissez, vous n'avez jamais cherché à traduire certains rituels comme le mariage et le parrainage ?

-Personne ne connaît la langue dans laquelle est écrite le rituel, soupira Dumbledore.

-Bien sûr que si puisque Hermione et moi avons pu les traduire.

-Vous connaissez cette langue ! C'est très étonnant !

-Vous avez raison, c'est très étonnant que vous soyez aussi stupide ! Cracha-t-elle.

-Miss Potter, je ne vous permets pas d'insulter le directeur !

-Professeur Rogue, commença-t-elle du même ton doucereux qu'il utilisait, quand on ne sait pas de quoi on parle, ON SE TAIT ! J'ai tous les droits de lui en vouloir si je le veux, il n'est qu'un sorcier, certes puissant mais pas un demi-dieu. D'autant plus qu'il m'a fait m'inquiéter pendant toutes les vacances avant ma sixième année à cause d'une prophétie qui ne voulait rien dire !

-Comment ça ! Kelly si je t'ai dit cette prophétie c'était pour que tu sois prête à ton combat.

-Justement, c'était une ruse de Voldemort, vous n'allez pas me dire que Traylawney a un don pour la Divination ! C'est un mélange de potions de Transe et de Poésie, c'est très facile à faire.

-Mais si c'est Voldemort, pourquoi aurait-il créé une fausse prophétie ?

-Parce qu'il vous connaît, il sait que vous ne vous arrêtez qu'aux apparences, en vous poussant à me protéger il avait plus de temps pour rechercher la Colombe.

-La colombe ?

-Vous ne connaissez pas cette légende ? Et bien, vous connaissez sûrement la symbolique de la colombe ?

-La paix ?

-Exactement !

-Je comprends, mais pourquoi ne pas avoir dit que tu n'étais pas un garçon ?

-A cause de la colombe !

-La colombe ?

-La légende dit qu'une jeune femme apporterait la paix dans un monde corrompu et mauvais et que ce serrait son rôle mais aussi son choix de le rendre meilleur. Ainsi les autres pays suivraient cet exemple et la paix arriverait dans le monde entier.

-Alors tu vas apporter la paix dans le monde entier ?

-C'est une légende, elle a été enjolivée mais c'est le principe et depuis que je suis arrivée à Poudlard, je me rends compte que le monde sorcier est encore plus pourri que le monde moldu.

-Je crois que nous allons te laisser te reposer.

-Si vous voulez mais je voudrais que Nathan, les Weasley et mes parrain/marraine restent avec moi.

Après ces paroles, tout le monde sortit sauf les sus nommés. En voyant Hermione sortir, Kelly lui demanda :

-Où est ce que tu vas, Hermione ?

-Et bien, tu as demandé que tout le monde sorte sauf les Weasley et …

-Mais tu es une Weasley ou du moins tu le seras bientôt, n'est ce pas Ron ?

Ledit Ron, piqua un fard très rapidement ainsi que sa petite amie sous les rires moqueurs de sa famille et de ses amis qui n'avaient pas été dupes une seule seconde.

-Pourquoi, veux-tu que nous restions, Kelly ? Demanda Molly Weasley.

-Et bien, vous avez certainement des questions à me poser, des questions personnelles auxquelles je n'aurais pas voulu répondre devant les profs.

-Nous, on veut savoir comment tu en es venue à sortir avec Nathan Winter, demanda Fred ou bien George, enfin un des deux.

-C'est vrai qu'on avait vu souvent vu Nathan avec Harry Potter, mais on ne t'avait jamais osé te poser la question.

-Pourquoi, vous n'avez jamais demandé, interrogea Bill Weasley, l'aîné des enfants qui trouvait cela étrange que les jumeaux aussi fouineurs et non respectueux de la vie privée ne se risquent pas à poser une telle question afin de rassasier leur curiosité.

-Si tu pose cette question, c'est que tu ne l'as jamais vue en colère, elle est terrifiante, pire que Maman !

-Je ne suis pas terrifiante, je ne me suis mise en colère que deux fois contre vous ! Répliqua la jeune Potter.

-Non, les jumeaux ont raison, approuva Sirius qui expliqua aux autres : C'est le même mauvais caractère que sa mère. Elle était terrifiante et le pire c'est qu'elle avait toujours raison.

-Exactement comme Kelly, acquiesça Nathan. Mais c'est ce qui fait son charme !

-Je croirais entendre James, Lily par-ci, Lily par-là !

-Je confirme, déclara Remus du lit voisin qui était bien évidemment accepté dans la discussion.

-Au fait, Remus, quand est ce que tu nous diras que tu as une petite amie ?

-Quand elle arrivera !

-Et encore une Black de plus, soupira Sirius.

-C'est très intéressant tout ça, mais Kelly n'a toujours pas répondu à notre question ! S'exclamèrent les jumeaux.

-Je vous préviens c'est une longue histoire. Je vais commencer par la première fois que nous nous sommes rencontrés, c'était en première année…


	2. Première rencontre et début d'amitié

**KELLY POTTER**

Disclaimer : Sachez que, bien que je le regrette, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de JK Rowling sauf Kelly et Nathan qui sont A MOI ! Sachez également que je ne suis pas payée à publier mes fics (même si j'aimerais beaucoup, vu que je suis fauchée en ce moment).

Note : Si vous voulez des réponses à certaines questions auxquelles je n'aurais pas pensé ou que vous voulez être sûrs de voir dans ma fic, dites-le dans les reviews ou vous pouvez envoyer des messages perso. Je suis ouverte à toutes les propositions, n'ayez aucuns préjugés. Et en passant, dites-moi ce que vous penser de cette fic ou de mes fics en général.

Maintenant que mon message est passé, en espérant que vous l'ayez lu, je vous souhaite une :

Bonne lecture !

_Rappel du chapitre précédent :_

_-Je vous préviens c'est une longue histoire. Je vais commencer par la première fois que nous nous sommes rencontrés, c'était en première année…_

Chapitre 2 : Première rencontre et début d'amitié :

-Je ne l'ai rencontré personnellement en dehors des cours que début novembre. Avant, je n'avais pas trop cherché à connaître des gens à part Ron, je voulais surtout connaître le château et en apprendre plus sur la magie et sur les coutumes sorcières. Je m'étais aventurée dans les cachots, vous allez rire mais je voulais fabriquer une carte de Poudlard qui indiquerait entre autre le nom des personnes présentes.

Elle éclata de rire suivie de ceux qui connaissaient l'existence de la Carte des Maraudeurs, c'est-à-dire Sirius, Remus, Fred, George, Ron, Hermione et Nathan. Puis elle reprit son récit :

**Flash Back :**

Un petit garçon aux cheveux noirs de jais ébouriffés et aux yeux verts émeraudes se promenait, examinant sur son passage, chaque dalle, chaque pierre, chaque tableau ou chaque gargouille pour en trouver les secrets, si secret il y avait. Il notait en même temps son chemin, les endroits qu'il visitait et ses trouvailles sur un morceau de parchemin déjà noirci d'une écriture fine et élégante pour un garçon, réputés pour être plus brouillons que les filles.

Il avait déjà visité de fond en comble le premier sous-sol, il en était au deuxième sous-niveau qui était déjà bien avancé mais ce n'était rien par rapport à la taille du château qui paraissait immense au petit garçon et qui était aussi grande au-dessus qu'en dessous du sol.

Il progressa assez rapidement observant méthodiquement tous les coins et recoins du couloir dans lequel il se trouvait, même les endroits les plus incongrus mais cela lui avait permis de faire plusieurs trouvailles intéressantes depuis qu'il avait commencé ses recherches.

Aux alentours de minuit, il en était arrivé près d'une étrange gargouille qui, manifestement, cachait quelque chose de très important mais il n'eut guère le temps de se pencher davantage sur la question qu'il vit la gargouille se déplacer et entendit des voix et des bribes de discussion. Il se précipita alors se cacher derrière une statue, tout aussi étrange que la gargouille, tout près de lui.

Il aperçut deux têtes bondes en sortir, entourées par deux autres jeunes sorciers qui lui servaient de garde du corps. Il chuchotait de sa voix trainante à ses comparses : les deux babouins appelés communément Crabe et Goyle ainsi qu'une autre petite fille blonde qu'Harry se rappela comme une certaine Pansy Parkinson.

Il attendit patiemment qu'ils s'éloignent avant de sortir de sa cachette pour venir étudier en profondeur la gargouille, encore plus sur ses gardes, sachant à présent que c'était la Salle Commune des Serpentard. Il trouva plusieurs choses intéressantes mais aussi plusieurs interrogations. Comment donner vie à de la pierre, comment faire pour mettre un mot de passe sur une pièce…

Il vit la gargouille bouger à nouveau, mais trop loin pour rejoindre sa statue, il se fondit dans l'ombre, heureusement omniprésente dans les cachots et avantagé par sa petite taille, il attendit que la personne passe pour pouvoir reprendre ses observations.

Mais il reconnut un de ses camarades de classe de Serpentard qui était souvent seul et qui l'intriguait. Il voulait savoir comment il était, tous les élèves de cette Maisons ne pouvaient pas tous être aussi prétentieux et agaçants que Malfoy qui était venu l'embêter dès son arrivée à l'école. Il s'appelait Nathan Winter, il s'en souvenait parce qu'il était le dernier dans l'ordre alphabétique des noms de famille et donc le dernier pour la Cérémonie de Répartition de début d'année.

Il s'approcha de l'enfant aux cheveux châtains, celui entendant des pas derrière lui se retourna rapidement. Harry n'avait pas caché le bruit de ses pas raisonnant sur le sol de pierre du couloir vide afin de l'avertir de sa présence sans lui faire peur.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais là, Potter ? demanda-t-il, intrigué par le jeune homme mais sans une once d'agressivité ni dans sa voix ni dans sa position, simplement de la curiosité.

-Je visite, Nathan, répondit ledit Potter en insistant sur le prénom.

-Et pourquoi la Salle Commune des Serpentard, Harry ? interrogea-t-il, insistant à son tout sur le prénom de son vis-à-vis.

-Je ne le savais pas, je l'ai découvert quand Malfoy est sorti avec ses amis, entre guillemets.

-Qu'est ce que tu faisais là, alors ?

-Je te l'ai dit, je visitais. J'essai de découvrir les secrets de Poudlard.

-Tu ne les découvriras jamais tous ! Poudlard est bien trop grand et bien trop complexe et étrange, tout le monde le sait.

-Ce n'est pas pour cette raison qu'il ne faut pas tenter de le faire. Autant découvrir le plus de secrets possible, alors. Et pour ça, je dois m'y mettre le plus tôt possible, logique, non ?

-Tu n'as pas tout à fait tord, admit-il. Mais je voulais te poser une question.

-Vas-y.

-D'où connais-tu mon prénom ?

-Et bien, de la même façon que tous les autres et tout comme tes camarades connaissent le tien, non ?

-Non, ils ne me remarquent pas, ils ne savent même pas que j'existe.

-Comment ça ce fait ? S'étonna Harry qui comprenait à présent pourquoi le garçon était toujours seul.

-C'est un cercle vicieux, je suis timide et les autres de mon année ne s'intéressent qu'à Malfoy qui est le plus beau, le plus riche, le plus noble, etcétéra etcétéra.

-Ce petit con ! S'insurgea le jeune Potter.

-Celui-là même, ria-t-il devant la réaction somme toute assez brutale de son camarade.

Ils restèrent un moment sans rien dire, se regardant simplement l'un et l'autre, s'observant. Nathan, d'ailleurs, remarqua que quelque chose clochait dans l'attitude d'Harry mais il ne put mettre le doigt dessus, il laissa donc ses questionnements en suspens. Harry fut le premier des deux à ouvrit la bouche pour demander :

-Ca te dit de visiter Poudlard avec moi, ce soir ?

-Pourquoi pas ! Je n'ai rien d'autre à faire et, de toute façon, je pourrai dormir demain matin, ce n'est pas comme si on allait me faire de réflexions sur le fait que j'ai découché et me demander où j'étais passé.

-Amis ? proposa le petit garçon aux yeux verts.

-Amis ! approuva le petit garçon aux yeux bleus.

C'est ainsi qu'ils passèrent une bonne partie de la nuit à visiter le deuxième sous-sol de l'école de sorcellerie tout en discutant et en plaisantant. Le début d'une belle amitié.

**Fin Flash back.**

-Et nous ne nous sommes séparés que vers quatre heures du matin quand nous ne pouvions plus garder les yeux ouverts. Ce qui est assez gênant quand on fait un travail d'observation ! Conclut Kelly en riant.

-Je ne te le fais pas dire, approuva son parrain sous-entendant clairement, pour ceux qui connaissaient son histoire, qu'il avait, avec ses amis les Maraudeurs, rencontré les mêmes problèmes.

-Je me souviens de ce jour comme si c'était hier. J'avais même remarqué qu'il y avait quelque chose qui clochait dans ton attitude mais je n'arrivais pas à dire quoi et j'aurais été bien incapable de trouver la vérité tout seul, se souvint Nathan.

-C'était fait exprès, personne ne devait deviner. Si un gamin de première année avait trouvé, j'aurais eu à m'inquiéter.

-Et moi j'aurais aussi été inquiet pour toi.

-Comme vous êtes mignons tous les deux, s'attendrit Molly Weasley.

Comme pour approuver les dires de celle-ci, Nathan posa ses lèvres sur celles très douces de sa petite amie. Le baiser qui devait être chaste au début, devint passionné et affamé, Kelly passant ses bras autour du cou de son petit ami pour savourer autant le baiser que la présence de celui-ci, rassurante après les évènements précédents (la Bataille, Voldemort, etc…). Mais les deux adolescents furent interrompus par Narcissa :

-Dites, vous deux, attendez d'être seuls pour faire ça !

-Quoi ! Protesta la filleule de celle-ci. Ca fait longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas vu, j'ai bien le droit de profiter un peu de mon petit ami !

Et comme pour la narguer, elle attira à elle le visage du Serpentard pour l'embrasser à nouveau.

-S'il te plaît Kelly, l'interrompit l'un des jumeaux, plus vite tu auras finit de répondre à nos questions, plus vite tu pourras faire ce que tu voudras avec ton petit ami !

-Tu n'as pas tord. Tu n'es pas si bête que ça, finalement !

-Je ne te permets pas ! Le défendit le deuxième jumeau.

-Je n'ai pas besoin de votre permission, j'en prends le droit toute seule, comme une grande ! Répondit-elle du tac-au-tac en tirant puérilement la langue.

-Au fait, tu ne nous as jamais dit comment avaient réagis Ron et Hermione quand tu leur as présenté ton nouvel ami de Serpentard. Parce qu'à la maison, nous avions des préjugés sur les Serpentard à cause de la guerre et nous sommes sûrs qu'il les avait aussi… Commença l'un des jumeaux.

-Et nous voudrions savoir s'il a eu la réaction que nous pensons qu'il a eut, termina son frère.

-Je vais vous raconter. C'était le lendemain, je crois du début de notre amitié. Et comme il n'y avait aucune raison que je choisisse avec lequel de mes amis je devais être, je me suis dit qu'en les présentant les uns aux autres et en espérant qu'ils puissent se supporter et au mieux devenir 

amis, je pourrais être entourée de tous mes amis en même temps. Je leur avais envoyé un petit message à chacun pour que tous les trois me rejoignent dans le parc pour que je leur parle…

Note : Si vous voulez des réponses à certaines questions auxquelles je n'aurais pas pensé ou que vous voulez être sûrs de voir dans ma fic, dites-le dans les reviews ou vous pouvez envoyer des messages perso. Je suis ouverte à toutes les propositions, n'ayez aucuns préjugés. Et en passant, dites-moi ce que vous penser de cette fic ou de mes fics en général.


	3. Premier pas

**KELLY POTTER**

Disclaimer : L'univers d'HP ne m'appartient pas, ni mes perso, ils sont à JKR, sauf Kelly et Nathan. Je ne touche pas non plus de sous à écrire et publier cette fic.

Note : J'ai un peu corrigé et modifié les deux premiers chapitres, si vous voulez y faire un petit tour, bien que rien n'ait fondamentalement changé, vous pouvez lire ce chapitre sans relire les nouveaux chap 1 et 2.

_Dans le chapitre précédent :_

_-Je vais vous raconter. C'était le lendemain, je crois du début de notre amitié. Et comme il n'y avait aucune raison que je choisisse avec lequel de mes amis je devais être, je me suis dit qu'en les présentant les uns aux autres et en espérant qu'ils puissent se supporter et au mieux devenir amis, je pourrais être entourée de tous mes amis en même temps. Je leur avais envoyé un petit message à chacun pour que tous les trois me rejoignent dans le parc pour que je leur parle…_

Chapitre 3 : Premier pas :

**Flash Back :**

Ron et Hermione était surpris de la demande de leur ami, il leur avait demandé d'être sous le grand chêne près du lac car il avait à leur parler. Ce qui était étrange puisqu'il pouvait leur parler tout au long de la journée à n'importe quel moment, alors que là, ils risquaient de dépasser le couvre feu et donc, au mieux, perdre des points, au pire, récolter une retenue.

Les deux enfants étaient donc étonnés de cette invitation, surtout qu'elle avait été notée sur un morceau de papier et non dite de vive voix. C'était vrai qu'ils n'avaient pas vu leur ami depuis la fin des cours de la journée et ils se demandaient ce qu'il pouvait bien faire.

-Tu crois qu'il a des ennuis ? S'inquiéta Hermione.

-Mais non, on s'en serait rendu compte, rassura Ron.

-Pas forcément, ce n'est pas toi qui m'a dit qu'il disparaissait la nuit pour ne revenir qu'au petit matin ?

-Si mais… Ecoute, je sais que tu t'inquiètes, et moi aussi mais attendons plutôt ce qu'il a à nous dire.

-Oui, tu as raison, Ron, je m'inquiète sûrement pour rien. Et puis, il sait se défendre, se rassura la petite fille.

Ils arrivèrent à ce moment là près du lieu de rendez-vous encore désert, Harry ne devrait plus tarder à arriver. Ils s'assirent au pied de l'arbre et patientèrent en silence, chacun perdu dans ses pensées.

-Tu crois qu'ils vont m'accepter ? Et s'ils n'étaient pas capables de devenir amis avec des Serpentard ? Et si…

-Arrête de t'inquiéter autant ! Tu es mon ami, non ?

-Oui, tu le sais bien.

-Et tu es prêt à accepter mes amis Gryffondor ?

-Oui.

-Donc s'ils ne t'acceptent pas, c'est qu'ils ne sont pas mes vrais amis.

-Merci.

-Je ne peux, par contre, pas te promettre qu'ils auront une réaction favorable dès le début mais on pourra discuter et il faudra du temps pour qu'ils t'acceptent complètement mais ne te fais pas de soucis, lorsqu'ils verront à quel point tu es gentil, ils t'adoreront.

-Tu as le don de trouver les mots justes pour réconforter les gens, toi, fit-il remarquer en souriant doucement à son seul amis.

Ils arrivèrent tous les deux sur ces entrefaites sur le lieu de rendez-vous ou Ron et Hermione se trouvaient déjà.

Lorsque ceux-ci les virent arriver, ils se relevèrent vivement et s'avancèrent vers leur ami.

Lorsqu'ils aperçurent qu'il était accompagné, ils devinrent méfiants mais quand ils aperçurent l'écusson cousu sur sa robe de sorcier, ils se braquèrent et Harry vit leurs visages se fermer complètement.

-Qu'est ce qu'il fait là ! Attaqua Ron en sortant sa baguette magique, prêt à se défendre.

-Je voulais vous le présenter, répondit calmement Harry.

-Et pourquoi ? Demanda Hermione. C'est un Serpentard !

-Hermione, je ne pensais pas que tu aurais de tels préjugés, réprimanda Harry d'une voix déçue.

-Et bien excuse-moi de vouloir me méfier quand on voit comment ils sont ! Tous aux basques de Malfoy ! Se défendit la seule jeune fille du groupe.

-Je comprends que tu te méfie, intervint alors Nathan. Mais nous ne sommes pas tous comme ça, du moins, moi je ne suis pas ainsi.

-Alors pourquoi tu ne lui dits rien ! Interrogea brusquement Ron, voulant le piéger à son propre jeu, après tout qui savait ce qu'il voulait faire du Survivant, peut-être le torturer et le tuer pour se venger de la mort du Seigneur des Ténèbres, il voulait protéger son ami, tant pis s'il devait lui montrer que son ami Serpentard n'était pas digne de confiance.

-Parce que si tu t'oppose à Malfoy, il te harcellera sur les valeurs de Serpentard, que sa famille était toujours passée par là et qu'il en savait bien plus que tout le monde, etc. Ce qu'il veut c'est que tous les Serpentard, même s'il aurait préféré que ce soit toute l'école, obéissent à tous ses 

ordres jusqu'à ce que tu lui cède pour avoir la paix. Mais si lui il arrête, les autres qui sont d'accord avec ses idées et celles de Vous-savez-Qui, continuerons de plus belle. Et nous sommes obligés, enfin ceux qui ne sont pas invisibles, de jouer les lèche bottes si nous voulons avoir un avenir.

-C'est lui qui vous a menacé ? demanda Hermione, horrifiée par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre.

-Oui. Dès le premier jour, il a voulu mettre les pendules à l'heure et le pire ce que tout le monde avait l'air de trouver ça normal.

-Et pourquoi vous lui obéissez ? demanda Ron, qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi personne ne se rebellait et lui disait ses quatre vérités en face.

-Parce qu'il en est capable. Moi, il ne m'a pas remarqué donc il me laisse tranquille. Mais un Serpentard a essayé, bon, c'était pour prendre le pouvoir sur les autres mais il s'est fait rabaisser, Malfoy a crié dans la salle commune toutes les erreurs de sa famille qui remontaient parfois à plusieurs siècles et tout le monde s'est moqué de lui pour des choses qu'il n'avait pas faites et dont il n'avait parfois jamais entendu parler. Finalement, il a abandonné et est devenu une sorte d'ami pour Malfoy.

-Mais il ne peut pas vous empêcher d'avoir un avenir ? demanda Hermione, tout aussi curieuse et prompte à s'inquiéter qu'à son habitude.

-Si, j'ai trouvé, en fouinant dans la salle commune en pleine nuit, un journal intime qui avait été caché là et ensorcelé pour que seule une personne comme l'auteur puisse le lire ou le toucher. C'est une fille qui s'était opposé à Lucius Malfoy, elle n'a pas cédé et quand elle a eu terminé ses études, elle n'a pu aller nulle part, aucune école, aucun employeur n'a voulu d'elle en dépit de ses excellentes notes parce que Lucius faisait pression partout pour l'empêcher de vivre. Alors elle est revenue à Poudlard, a caché son journal intime et elle s'est suicidée.

-Elle s'est suicidée !? S'indigna Ron. Et personne n'a jamais rien fait ? Et Dumbledore, il sait toujours tout, il devait bien le savoir ?

-Non, Ron, répondit Harry. Il ne le sait pas parce qu'il ne s'est jamais posé la question de savoir comment allaient ses étudiants, quand il a accédé à ce poste, il a supprimé un poste de psychologue ou je ne sais pas comment on dit dans le monde sorcier, une personne à qui les étudiants auraient pu se confier. Les élèves avaient l'air d'aller bien donc tout allait bien. Il ne voit pas au-delà des apparences.

-Mais, ce n'est pas logique, quelqu'un qui ne va pas bien ou qui déprime ne va pas aller se plaindre ! S'exclama la jeune Gryffondot.

-Je sais. Tout ce qui importait était que les élèves aient de bons résultats scolaires pour devenir un bon directeur aux yeux de tous. Nathan et moi étions à la Bibliothèque tout à l'heure et nous avons découvert que sous la direction de Dumbledore il y a eu autant de suicides que tous les suicides réunis dus à l'école depuis sa fondation jusqu'à Dippet.

-Mais c'est horrible ! Souffla Hermione, horrifiée.

-Oui, j'ai eu la même réaction que toi Hermione, dit tristement Harry.

-Et toi, comment tu te situes par rapport à Malfoy ? demanda Ron à Nathan, suspicieux.

-Je suis invisible pour lui, comme pour tout le monde, répondit-il.

-Comment ça, invisible ? Tu dois bien avoir des amis ? interrogea-t-il.

-Oui. Harry.

-C'est tout ? Et dans ta Maison ? Même ailleurs d'ailleurs. Personne ne te voit ?

-Non. Et je ne m'en porte pas plus mal.

-C'est vrai que tu es très discret, fit remarquer Ron. Et timide.

-Tu te souviens de moi ? Ce serait la première fois.

-Et bien, il faut une première fois à tout. Je me souviens que nous étions parmi les derniers à être répartis le premier septembre.

-Oui, il y avait nous et Zabini, un autre Serpentard assez neutre vis-à-vis de Malfoy.

-Par contre, c'est quoi ton prénom, je n'ai pas entendu lors de la cérémonie de Répartition.

-Ron, tu pourrais être plus attentif, reprocha Hermione.

-Quoi, ce n'est pas de ma faute, j'étais soulagé d'avoir été réparti avec Harry et mes frères ! Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est d'avoir la hantise de ne pas faire aussi bien que les autres.

-Il s'appelle Nathan, coupa Harry qui sentait une nouvelle dispute arriver, puis il se tourna vers le Serpentard et lui expliqua : Ils sont toujours en train de se disputer alors ne t'en fais pas pour si peu.

Les deux Gryffondor, interrompus, se tournèrent vers les deux autres puis Ron déclara :

-Très bien, j'accepte d'essayer de devenir ton ami.

Nathan acquiesça puis se tourna vers Hermione, se demandant si elle allait également accepter de devenir son ami. Pour toute réponse elle s'approcha de lui et lui fit un bisou sur la joue avant de lui sourire doucement.

**Fin du Flash Back**

-Ca se passe vraiment comme ça chez les Serpentard ? demanda Arthur qui, jusque là, était resté silencieux.

-Oui. Et j'ai tout fait pour rester invisible par rapport aux autres, s'ils m'avaient remarqué, ils auraient attiré l'attention de Malfoy sur moi, répondit Nathan.

-Sans vouloir t'offenser, Marraine.

-Tu ne m'offenses pas, Draco n'est pas mon fils.

-Comment ça ? demanda l'un des Weasley.

-Il n'était pas désiré mais il fallait un héritier aux Malfoy. J'ai essayé de l'éduquer correctement mais Lucius lui avait appris sa supériorité et malgré qu'il ne soit qu'un enfant, son caractère était déjà suffisamment égoïste pour ne pas remettre en cause le discours de son père. Même moi il a fini par me traiter comme inférieure mais je crois que son père ne lui a pas tout dit sur les Malfoy, s'il veut parler de pureté du sang, je lui suis supérieure. Et maintenant que la guerre est terminée, il l'apprendra à ses dépends.

-Et c'est comme ça que vous êtes devenus amis ? Questionna Molly à ses enfants, Kelly et Harry faisant parti de sa famille.

-Oui, il a fallu du temps pour que l'on apprenne tous à se connaitre mais c'était le premier pas à franchir, répondit Ron.

-Et comment est ce que vous avez réagi quand vous avez appris que Harry était en fait une fille ? demanda Bill. Parce que visiblement vous étiez au courant depuis un moment.

-Disons que j'avais suffisamment confiance en eux pour leur avouer vers le mois d'avril de ma première année. J'y avais réfléchis et je savais qu'ils pourraient garder le secret mais je n'osais pas. C'est Hermione qui a été ce qui a mis le feu aux poudres, pourrait-on dire, répondit-elle en riant.

**A suivre…**

Si vous voulez des réponses à certaines questions auxquelles je n'aurais pas pensé ou que vous voulez être sûrs de voir dans ma fic, dites-le dans les reviews ou vous pouvez envoyer des messages perso. Je suis ouverte à toutes les propositions, n'ayez aucuns préjugés.


	4. résultats

Merci à tous ceux qui ont voté.

Le résultat du sondage est : «Ecrire mes fics les unes après les autres ».

Je suis désolée pour les autres qui préféraient le roulement précédent mais ça s'est vraiment joué à très peu de voix.

D'autant plus qu'en réfléchissant bien, ce sera bien plus facile pour moi d'écrire une fic après l'autre, ça m'évitera de perdre du temps à relire ce que j'avais déjà écris.

Mais ça ne m'empêchera pas d'écrire de temps en temps des chapitres pour d'autres histoires lorsque j'en aurais marre d'écrire sur la même.

Le prochain chapitre sera donc le chapitre 12 de **« L'avenir est dans la passé »**. Je vous donne en bonus le titre : « Lola retient toutes les attentions ».

Je vous invite à voter sur la prochaine fic que vous voudrez lorsque « L'avenir… » sera terminée. (Vous avez le temps, réfléchissez. Vous avez _au moins_ un an.)

Merci encore à tous d'avoir voté, ça m'a fait plaisir.


End file.
